Make Me!
by BADAZZtoldya
Summary: Thor. The athletic god of thunder and arrogance. Loki. The non-athletic and supposedly wise god of mischief. Now lets put them together on a hike... young teens just having fun, well at least one of them is...


**I love it when I find pictures of little kid Loki and Thor, or them as young teenagers. They are just sooooo adorable! So, because I cannot write serious fanfictions, I decided to try my first Thor/Avengers humor fic.**

* * *

"Come on, brother! We are nearly there!" Thor shouted down the steep mountain. Down below was an exhausted, frustrated Loki. Thor was fifteen at the time while Loki was just turning thirteen.

"You said this would be fun! I'm about to die down here and you telling me hurry up is _not _helping." Thor huffed and leaned over the side of a rock.

"You are always talking about how much tougher you are than me because you can stand the cold better. It seems that is the only thing you can actually beat me at," Thor sneered. Loki's cheeks heated up as he hassled up the mountain to prove the other wrong. What a regretful decision. In a few moments, Loki was ready to sit down and give up. Thor however would have none of it.

"Oh you big baby, come on!" Thor pleaded as he ran down to Loki's side. Loki shook his head.

"You are the tougher one of both of us. I'll just sit here while you prance up to the top like a mountain goat." Thor heartily laughed at his brothers' witty humor. He was so much fun to tease when mad.

"And let you miss out on all the fun?" Thor joked. Loki rolled his eyes and dropped his head as he bent over to catch his breath. Thor only looked on with pity at his un-athletic brother. Suddenly, a very tempting thought came to mind.

"So, you do not want to walk the rest of the way up this mountain?" Thor asked testily. Loki did not meet his eyes but nodded. "But I want you to go with me…" he finished.

"Seems so," Loki agreed. In a matter of seconds, Thor had swept Loki over his shoulder and continued up along the rocks and rubble. Loki looked up over his shoulder unbelievingly.

"Put me down!" Loki demanded as he pounded his fist on Thor's back.

"Not a chance! There is beautiful scenery at the top that I want you to see!" Loki growled at his arrogant older brother.

"Paint a stupid painting or something. I will not be carried up there on your shoulder like a helpless bride!" Thor laughed before gently tossing Loki onto the ground before him.

"You can walk, be carried, or dragged to the top. Which ever way you choose, you _will _climb the mountain with me," Thor warned the other, though he was unable to keep the smile of his face. Loki sat up from his spot and crossed his legs and arms.

"Make me!" Thor looked off to the side as if deciding if he should leave him be, or…

"Fine." Thor bent over and lifted his little brother into his arms. "If you wish to be whiney and helpless, than you shall be a whining, helpless little bride that I have to carry." Loki screamed at his brother as he uselessly punched and kicked the air. Occasionally, one of the punches would get his older brother. The rest of the hike lasted another half hour, and when they got to the top, Thor dumped him on the ground.

"Thank you!" Loki growled sarcastically.

"Now wasn't that worth the wait, Loki?" Thor sighed. Loki looked up at him to see that his back was turned and that he was starring off in the distance.

"What?" Loki asked. He stood and strode over to his brother to find all of Asguard and the stars beyond them. It was beautiful, like a painting; surreal even.

"It is beautiful. How did you know of this place?" Loki asked as he kept his focus on the scenery.

"I'm athletic, remember?" Thor chuckled and turned to Loki. "I prefer to do things like this than wait to be given orders. _I _want to be the one to give orders, Loki. If I am King one day, I will make sure that you and I never have to take orders from _anyone _ever again!"

"Be careful of what you wish for, Thor," Loki warned his brother wisely. Thor laughed aloud.

"The last thing I wished for was a wonderful birthday party, and I ended up with an entire room of gifts and several maidens who had to bring them to me. My wishing seems to work out well," Thor exclaimed. Loki rolled his eyes and frowned.

"I wished the same thing, and my party was full of wild boars and insane homeless people because one of the guards forgot to close the gate!"

"Maybe I should wish what ever it is you desire _for _you," Thor suggested jokingly. Loki turned to him as if to challenge him.

"Then I wish that I was at the bottom of this mountain." Thor looked at him questioningly. Loki shrugged as he carefully looked over the edge. "I suddenly have a fear of heights," he shrugged.

"Well in that case," Thor turned to his younger sibling, "we better start going." He stepped up to Loki, ready to pick him up.

"Oh no, I will not be carrieeeeeed!" Loki cried as Thor uselessly threw him over his shoulder. And thus, the trip back down began.

* * *

**And Thor received plenty of bruises after. The end! That was a lot more fun to write than I thought it would be. Well, let me know if you liked it! And until then, drink cream soda, eat banana bread, and do yoga! 3**


End file.
